sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Arnie The Hybrid Bio
Character Image (if available): http://twisted-kitsune.deviantart.com/art/Arnie-Ref-Sheet-531170061 Name: Arnelle (arnie) Nicknames: Arnie, junior (cause of her size) Age: 10 (can also be played as 16+ for shipping/rp purposes) Species: Echidna/bunny hybrid, Slightly transformable due to Experimentation Gender: Female Height: think cream, but about half a foot taller Weight: she is a few pounds chubbier then a normal echidna would be Marital Status: Single DOB: April 6th Birth Place: Mobius Residence: Mobius Occupation: N/A, though part time “hero/” i guess you could say Social Class: Average Economic Class: Average Alignment: Neutral Good Top Speed: she’s usually pretty slow, though it depends what the situation is Basic Stats (added numbers cannot exceed 40) Agility - 4 Speed - 3 Strength - 5 Defense - 4 Evasiveness -9 Dexterity -5 Intelligence - 6 Skill - 4 Special Attacks: With Arnies Small size, she has one special attack where she slides under the enemy (or hops over, depending on the size of the opponent) and gives a good kick from behind, she also rarely uses her ears to form a tornado and stun her opponent. Abilities & Aptitude: With Arnie’s big ears, she uses them to fly around, hence being in the flight category. Hobbies & Talents: since she hangs out with awequa alot, she gotten to be a pretty decent swimmer, she also enjoys singing and playing tennis occasionally Weaknesses: With her small size and sensitivity, she also has a lot of pressure points and weak points, so it just takes the right person to easily bring her down, also, her cluelessness and childish nature gets her in trouble alot of the time, and on top of that, she doesnt have much stamina. Personal facts Friends: Rachel, Awequa Rivals: N/A (eggman and the typical bunch if your counting canon chars, i dont usually though) Enemies:N/A, though sometimes has a friendy bicker with avrill Known relatives: Mother and father unknown. Likes/Favorite activities: Singing, swimming, tennis, fries, Seems to have a craving for waffles sometimes, some sports Dislikes/Least favorite activities: Running (only athletic thing she does not like), tomatoes, thunder, Gourmet of choice: shes definatally a breakfast person, her favorite food being bacon and waffles, Beverages of choice: her preffered drinks are lemonade, water, and a occasional sprite Favorite color(s): Pink, Orange, or most bright colors, though she does like grey as well Personality: Arnie is a very childish, sensitive and slightly clueless girl, she never really understands why everyone is sad at times, and she always seems to be confused on a lot of things, though besides that she always puts everyone before her importance wise and can be quite unexpecting. Physical Appearance Color: Peach, Orange Skin Color (i.e. muzzle, arms): common beige/peach Eye Color: dark pink Hair/Quill Style: Arnies Front quills seem to either make it so it appears she has small bangs covering the sides of her face and her forehead, though, her more common one is having big chunks of her quills on both sides of her face, since she tends to be lazy with them, the back parts are usually left down and curved, but she does like to customize them alot of the time when she can. Nose: Standard Echidna Curve though slightly different de to mutation experiment Ears: Long and floppy, Tail: Small pointed tail, standard echidna Other bodily features: N/A Attire: Arnie wears very girly clothes, as well as a bit on the professional side, her clothes reselmbles that of a school uniform Items & Weapons: N/A, though is in the process of learnin on how to use a combat stick Vehicles: N/A Themesong: N/A currently Back Story: be added once im less lazy, basic plot for her is though that she was a normal bunny with a happy life until she was kindapped at a young age and experimented on by scientists, so she’s older then she looks, which give her her specific changes Friends and Enemies Feel free to add your characters here! c: just make sure they make sense please! or else ill delete them uvu Best of Arnie _at__twisted_kitsune_by_jessycrackers-d93qzu9.png|Made by jessycrackers on DeviantArt Arnie.jpg|Made by a friend who i dont remember DX Arnie By Blackfelinedark.png|By XxBlackFelineDarkxX on DeviantArt team_sona_s____fake_screenshot____by_yaoishippingqueen-d8p7wb9.png|Made By YaoiShippingQueen on deviantart tema_racarning_time_off_by_yaoishippingqueen-d8ql7as.png|made by YaoiShippingQueen on deviantart